yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Duel Monsters GX Episode 1
Duel Monsters GX Episode 1 Summary Leo is run through the streets to take his entrance exams his Duel Cycle broke down causing him run there and arrived at where the exam is taken place In a domed building, the exams are taking place. Several Duel fields are shown, with monsters such as "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress", "Big Shield Gardna" and "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" present. Narration explains that Duel Academy is a school for training elite duelists, and that skill exams are being held at Kaiba Land today (in the dub, a man's voice is added over a PA system, who tells those that have passed the exam to report to registration and telling those that failed "better luck next year"). Dr. Crowler sits with two other instructors (in the dub, his thoughts are heard, as he responds to the PA system, quipping "Good luck in Duel Monsters Community College"). At one of the Duel fields, "Leghul" is Summoned by the opponent of Syrus Truesdale. The exams are divided into written and practical, with only those applicants proving themselves through the written exams being allowed into the practical portion (in the dub, dialogue is instead inserted for Syrus, who states he's nervous with all the academy students watching and judging him. He wishes he was already enrolled. Then, the PA system states that this is the last call for applicants). Outside, a man in a suit nods to two teachers dressed in yellow (in the dub, he tells them to mark all the no-shows as no-shows). Leo arrives and He introduces himself as examinee #110 (in the dub, he tells them to mark him as present). Jaden is allowed inside, where he watches one of the Duels. Bastion Misawa has "Vorse Raider", one Set card and 3200 LP, while the examiner has "Big Shield Gardna", "Gear Golem the Moving Fortress" and 1900 LP. The proctor claims that no matter how capable Bastion is, he can no longer lower his LP when playing against his "Super Defensive Deck" (in the dub, he instead gives Bastion a mock "multiple choice question"). Bastion activates his face-down "Ring of Destruction", destroying his own "Vorse Raider" and causing both players to take 1900 damage. This defeats the proctor, but leaves Bastion with 1300 LP. The proctor congratulates him as on his win, and the applicant thanks him. Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. Taiyou Torimaki says that the #1 examinee, Bastion, is not half bad, while Raizou Mototani says that it was worth coming to see him after hearing the rumors. Chazz Princeton says that's nonsense, as the Duels here are set at a low level and that coming here was a waste of time. After all, Duel Academy needs only one king, not two (in the dub, he believes they'll be better to him since they've been in "Duel prep school" for the past three years). Leo then meet up Mack and Conner and Mack speaks with Syrus, saying that "number one"'s combo was amazing. Syrus responds that Bastion had the highest score on the written test. Syrus says that the final score depends on the combination of written and practical exam scores. He states he's unsure that they'll accept him. Even though he won his Duel Leo tells him to relaxed and that he need remain calm and cooled when dueling Syrus tells him that the Duels for the examinees in the hundreds have already ended Two teachers agree that they need no not debate about Bastion - he'll be accepted for sure (in the dub, they simply state that they have many good applicants this year). He was also the last examinee. The man from outside approaches Dr. Crowler, telling him that's one more applicant that arrived at the last minute (in the dub, he addresses Crowler as "Mr." and when Crowler question that, he uses "Mrs" instead. Crowler then states he has a "PhD" in Dueling and has thus earned the title of Doctor). Crowler asks what his number was. Upon hearing that he was #110 and that he was late, he won't accept him. The academy has no need for drop-out boys. Another teacher tells him that they have to let him take the test - he was late due to his Bike broke down Crowler gets a call from Chancellor Sheppard, who tells him that he's aware of the late student. He instructs Crowler to let him take the test wheater he late or not as the school's objective is to gather a wide range of Duelists to train (in the dub, Sheppard states he doesn't want a repeat of last year - Crowler had cut one third of the applicants for addressing him as "Mr." or "Mrs."). Crowler believes the academy is built for the elite and does not understand why Sheppard is backing the "dropout boy" (in the dub, he goes so far as to call Sheppard a "furry-chinned windbag). Crowler rises, announcing he'll Duel the examinee himself. Another professor tells him to wait and to please take an examination Deck. Crowler responds that he has no need for one - he'll use his own (in the dub, Crowler does not mention where he's going and simply says to leave the selection of opponent and Deck up to him) Leo then leave state he will win and has no intention to loose and he begins to walk to the arena. Syrus questions why Leo was confident Mack answered that Leo has won a ten Dueling Tournaments since middle school. Leo arrives at the arena, and Crowler introduces himself as the acting Chief General Director of Practical Application (in the dub, Crowler is the "Chair of Department Techniques"). Leo is honored to Duel him, and wonder if Crowler is expecting a lot out of him for choosing to duel him personally The blue students from earlier wonder why Crowler would Duel him himself, and determine he must be quite talented. Crowler engages his Duel Coat, which Leo asked about it with Crowler responded that high-ranking students have access to them, but thinking that a drop-out boy shouldn't be concerned with it. The Duel begins. Leo's opening hand contains Dragonoid Croaninja Mythical Resurrection Hawktor Polymerization Iron Scarecrow and Draining Shield. Leo Normal Summons "Hawktor" in Defense Position and Sets a card before ending his turn Crowler's opening hand is "Ancient Gear Golem", two copies of "Statue of the Wicked", "Heavy Storm", "Confiscation" and "Emes the Infinity". Crowler determines that Leo is playing a Unusual Deck, and supposes he could say Leo was a small-town Hero of sorts. Crowler tells Leo he'll show him how wide the world really is, and plays "Confiscation" (in the dub, he instead muses that he'll win for sure with his personal Deck). He pays 1000 LP to check Jaden's hand and force him to discard one card. The cards appears as holograms in front of Crowler, who states that this is truly a drop-out boy's Deck (he calls him a "naive rookie" in the dub). Crowler chooses "Monster Reborn". Crowler Sets two cards and then plays "Heavy Storm", which destroys all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. Jaden's face-down "Draining Shield" and Crowler's two face-down "Statue of the Wicked" cards are destroyed. Leo tells Crowler his cards were destroyed as well, and Crowler responds that that is called "being a frog in a well" (he tells Leo not to speak out of turn in the dub). Crowler Special Summons two "Wicked Tokens". Mack and Syrus says he has no clue what happened, and Bastion explains that when "Statue of the Wicked" is destroyed, it Special Summons a token and that Crowler destroyed himself intentionally. One of the blue students says that that's no exam Deck - it's Crowler's own "Dark Ages" Deck (the term "Dark Ages" is not used in the dub). The believe that any examinee standing up to that Deck would be wishful thinking. Chazz states he thought the examinee was something special, but that he was mistaken (in the dub, he says he'll enjoy watching Leo lose). Crowler will crush his hopes and dreams. Alexis Rhodes tells Zane Truesdale that she feels sorry for that examinee. Zane responds that thanks to #110, they may get to see the "legendary rare card" of the Dark Ages Deck. Crowler declares that his turn is not over, and Jaden asks what he'll be shown this time. Crowler Tributes both tokens to Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" in Attack Position. Conner says he heard rumors about that card, and Syrus is shocked to see a Level 8 monster so easily. Zane says that Crowler has never lost once he has successfully Summoned that card. He says he wouldn't have thought Leo would have the power to make Crowler take the Duel seriously. Alexis responds that Crowler is rather fickle. She believes it's a shame that the academy's doors are now shut to Jaden, believing he has no chance (in the dub, they talk about Leo and Alexis says it's good Leo is showing some backbone). Crowler laughs and declares his attack, destroying "Hawktor". Syrus says that "Hawktor" had no chance with only 1000 DEF and Bastion adds that that's not all - "Ancient Gear Golem" inflicts piercing damage. Syrus says that that monster defies the rules Mack notice that Crowler isn't using a exam deck but his own deck and wondering why Conner pointed out Crowler probably plan on failing Leo with his own Deck. Leo's LP drop 2000, and Crowler asks if Leo's lost his fighting spirit already. Leo respond that He hasn't because he intent to win this duel. Crowler's reasoning is that he never intends for a drop-out boy like Leo to enter the academy. Leo stated that this is where he go out all and doesn't intend to hold back As he moves to draw, he hears something. He draws, and sees it is "Winged Kuriboh". The picture on the card moves and winks at him. Leo decide to use it and Normal Summons it in Defense Position. Leo Sets a card to end his turn. Crowler says that Kuriboh may be a rare card, but it's only low-Level monster. He states that the fact it's in Defense Position matters not - it will still take piercing damage. He states that a small fry monster befits a smallfry like Leo well (in the dub, he states Leo made a good move, but it won't matter. Crowler is a "master technician). Crowler draws, and then attacks "Winged Kuriboh" with "Ancient Gear Golem". It's destroyed but Leo LP didn't decrease Crowler questions why Leo's LP didn't decreases Leo reveals that on the turn "Winged Kuriboh" is destroyed, all damage he takes becomes 0. Alexis is surprised that Crowler didn't know what the effect of "Winged Kuriboh" was, and Zane responds that there are some places that even the professors can't reach and that the Dueling world is boundless (in the dub, Zane calls the effect an "obscure technique" so it's believable that Crowler would not know it). Alexis says that that's why Dueling is so interesting. Crowler asks if that was the small fry monster's effect and Leo tells him he that he has no intention to lose to him Crowler asks why there would be a problem with him calling a throw-away monster a smallfry (he calls him "lame" in the dub). Leo responds that the shriek of "Winged Kuriboh" is what will signal his other monsters to action. He activates his face-down "Mythical Summoning", Special Summoning what he calls his second "Mythical Monsters" - "Dragonoid". Leo begins his turn, drawing "Storm Field" Leo then used Mythical Resurrection to bring back Hawktor He then Normal Summons him in Attack Position. Crowler asks what good Leo's cards will do - they're only Normal Monsters. Leo states that believe in his cards and he wasn't done yet Crowler calls the Summoning of "Hawktor" an amateur mistake Leo responded that "Hawktor" and "Dragonoid" are only their temporary Normal Monster forms. He tells Crowler he'll be surprised to see their true form and activates "Polymerization" (in the dub, Crowler calls the Summoning of "Avian" an amateur mistake and Leo simply says . He fuses "Hawktor" and "Dragonoid" to Fusion Summon "Wing Flame Dragonoid" in Attack Position, Bastion says that "Wing Flame Dragonoid" can only be Summoned via fusion and that its effect will inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of any monster it destroys by battle. Syrus says that that may be true, but its ATK is still less than that of "Ancient Gear Golem". Mack tell him not to worried stated that Leo would come up with a plan to overcome it Crowler offers to give Leo a special lecture. He states that cards like that are useless in this Duel and that Jaden would do well to remember that. Leo says he'll be the one to teach Crowler something that he doesn't know. Every card and Deck have their own battle arena fit for them. He activates the Field Spell Card "Storm Field". Flame rise around the Duel field, with "Wing Flame Dragonoid" floating at the top of one of them, its arms folded. Jaden says that the stage is set and attacks "Ancient Gear Golem" with "Wing Flame Dragonoid". Crowler explains that their ATKs are not even close. "Wing Flame Dragonoid" dives towards "Ancient Gear Golem" and Jaden quips that Heroes always win. He reveals that "Flame Winged Dragond" increases the ATK of "Mythical Type" Monsters that battle with monsters that have higher ATK by 1000. "Wing Flame Dragonoid" is engulfed in flames as it completes its dive, destroying "Ancient Gear Golem". Leo tells Crowler that he'll now take damage equal to the ATK of "Ancient Gear Golem". Thus, Crowler's LP fall to 0 and "Ancient Gear Golem" literally falls apart on top of him Chazz's eyes pop, shocked that Crowler was just beaten by an examinee (in the dub, he states it must have been dumb luck). Alexis says that Leo is pretty interesting, and Zane simply walks away (in the dub, she says that Leo has a future at Duel Academy). Syrus and Mack cheers for Leo, and Bastion thinks that Leo may be a great rival Conner state that thing get interesting. Leo then think deeply that now he prepared himself to get better and leave the Arena Featured Duels Leo Adam vs. Vellian Crowler Turn 1: Crowler Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Reborn". Crowler's hand contains "Ancient Gear Soldier" Ancient Gear Golem, "Statue of the Wicked", "Heavy Storm", "Confiscation" and "Ancient Gear Reborn". He activates "Confiscation" to pay 1000 LP (Crowler: 8000 → 7000 LP), check Leo's hand, and force him to discard a card from his hand. After seeing Leo's hand, Crowler chooses to force Leo to discard "Monster Reborn" He then Normal Summons "Ancient Gear Soldier" (1300/1300) then set a card. Turn 2: Leo Leo draws "Speed Warrior". Leo's hand contains "Mythical Resurrection", "Polymerization", "Mythical Summoning", "Graceful Revival" Aura Barrier and "Monster Reborn". He Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position and Sets a card. He then enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior", which doubles its ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800 ATK). "Speed Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Soldier" (Crowler: 7000 → 5500 LP). Crowler activates his face down Ancient Gear Reborn to bring back from the Ancient Gear Soldier and ATK increase by 200 due Ancient Gear Reborn effect At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900 ATK). Leo Sets a card. Turn 3: Crowler Crowler draws "Ancient Gear Wyvern" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1200) in Attack Position attacks "Speed Warrior" activates his face-down "Aura Barrier" to negate the attack. Ancient Gear Soldier Attack and destroy Speed Warrior (Leo: 8000 → 7600 LP). Crowler set two card Turn 4: Leo Leo draws Armornaught and Normal Summons it (1000/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 5: Crowler Crowler draws Tribute his "Ancient Gear Soldier" and Ancient Gear Wyvern to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Armornaught". "Ancient Gear Golem" inflicts piercing damage to Leo (Leo: 7000 → 6600 LP). Turn 6: Leo Leo draws Croaninja and Normal Summons it (1200/1200) in Defense Position. Leo activate Croaninja effect and draw two card which is Junk Synchron and Super Junk Barage and set a card Turn 7: Crowler Crowler draws. "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks and destroys "Croaninja" and "Ancient Gear Golem" inflicts piercing damage to Leo (Leo: 6600 → 4800 LP). Turn 8: Leo Leo draws "Scrap Iron Scarecrow" and then Normal Summon Junk Synchron (1300/500) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to "Special Summon" "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard (900/400) in Defense Position. Leo tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates his face-down "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (900/400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Junk Warrior", it gains ATK equal to the ATK of all Level 2 or below monsters Leo controls ("Junk Warrior": 2300 → 3200 ATK) equips "Junk Warrior" with "Super Junk Barrage". Now if "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Crowler will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Junk Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler 5800 → 5600). The effect of "Super Junk Barrage" then activates (Crowler 5600 → 2600). Leo set a card Turn 9: Crowler Crowler draws "Statue of the Wicked". Crowler then Sets two cards and activates "Heavy Storm" to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. As both "Statue of the Wicked" cards were destroyed, Crowler activates the effect of both cards to Special Summon two "Wicked Tokens" (1000/1000 each) in Attack Position. Crowler then Tributes both "Wicked Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Ancient Gear Golem" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Ancient Gear Golem" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Leo: 4800 → 2700 LP) and Junk Warrior ATK decreased (2300/1300). Turn 10: Leo Leo draws Hawktor He Normal Summons "Hawktor" (1200/1200) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 11: Crowler Crowler draws. "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks and destroys Junk Warrior (Leo: 2700 → 2000 LP). Turn 12: Leo Leo draws "Winged Kuriboh" and subsequently Normal Summons it (300/200) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 13: Crowler Crowler draws. "Ancient Gear Golem" then attacks and destroys "Winged Kuriboh". Due to the effect of "Winged Kuriboh", Leo takes no Battle Damage from this battle and any Battle Damage Leo would've taken for the remainder of Crowler's turn will be reduced to 0. Leo then activates his face-down "Mythical Summoning" to Special Summon "Dragonoid" (1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. Turn 14: Leo Leo draws "Storm Field". Leo activate his Polymerization to fuse "Hawktor" and "Dragonoid" to Fusion Summon "Flame Winged Dragonoid" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. Leo then activates "Storm Field". Now when an "Mythical" monster battles another monster whose ATK is higher, it will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. "Flame Winged Dragonoid" attacks "Ancient Gear Golem". The effect of "Storm Field" activates during damage calculation ("Flame Winged Dragonoid": 2100 → 3100 ATK). "Flame Winged Dragonoid" destroys "Ancient Gear Golem" (Crowler: 2600 → 2500 LP). The effect of "Flame Winged Dragonoid" then activates, inflicting damage to Crowler equal to the ATK of his destroyed monster (Crowler: 2500 → 0 LP). Trivia Featured cards Cast References Category:Episodes